Promise Me Forever
by Nicky
Summary: A new FF7 story, but it's yet another Aeris & Cloud romance.
1. Default Chapter Title

Promise Me Forever

A Cloud and Aeris romance

  
  


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft.

A/N: This title ('Promise Me Forever') is the title of a book by Margaret Allison (go check it out, it rules!), but I really like it, so I'm using it. Enjoy! Also, any ideas for this story can be sent to me (my address is [Bombshell_Gal@hotmail.com][1]), and I'll try to work them into the story. 

A/N #2: My inspiration for this story was the movie 'Anne of Green Gables- The Continuing Story'. That is a kick ass movie, and I recommend it to anyone. 

A/N #3: Aeris and Tifa are close friends. Vincent and Yuffie are married. Barret still lives alone with his daughter Marlene. 

A/N #4: I have put in pictures in this fic, but when I change it into html format, I don't know if they'll turn out. Like, at the part where Aeris is praying, I put in a pic of her praying at the temple right before she got killed. So if they don't show up, the pictures I mean, don't get mad at me!! 

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

  
  


Ten years ago, on Cloud and Aeris' wedding night.....

  
  
  
  


"Cloud...?" asked Aeris Strife.

  
  


"Mmmm...?" he responded.

  
  


"Do you remember...the promise you made? Back in my church?" 

  
  


"...Yeah. Why?"

  
  


"Did you really mean it?" she inquired. 

  
  


"Of course."

  
  


"But why?" she asked him. "You hardly knew me."

  
  


"Because you had no one to protect you. And now that we're married, I intend to keep it." 

  
  


"Cloud..." Was all she was able to say. 

  
  


"I love you," he said simply. 

  
  


"I love you too," she said. 

  
  


"Always and forever..." he murmured, about to fall asleep. 

  
  


"Promise me forever Cloud," she said, hoping to get a reply before he nodded off. "Promise me you'll stay by my side, and never leave me. Promise you'll stay through thick and thin, 'til death do us part. "

  
  


Cloud's eyes opened for a moment at her request, but he just smiled. Aeris sighed as he rolled over and stroked the side of her face and looked deep into her jade green eyes. 

  
  


"I promise Aeris."

  
  
  
  


Nine years later....

  
  


Aeris had had enough. She wasn't going to sit around any longer like an ordinary woman whose husband had been lost at sea, or gone missing in a war. 

  
  


She gathered up some stuff she thought she would need, and then she went down on her knees and prayed to the Spirits that they would watch over her, keep her protected from evil, and that she would find Cloud safe and sound. 

  
  
  
  


(A/N: The background is different because in this pic she's in the temple, but you know what it's supposed to be)

  
  


After she had finished praying, she decided to call up Tifa and tell her where she was going. 

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


"Briiinnnnggg!!" went Tifa's phone. She ran to it and picked it up. 

  
  


"Hello?" she asked. "Who is this?"

  
  


"Tifa, it's Aeris."

  
  


"Hi how are you?" asked Tifa. 

  
  


"I'm going to make this quick because I have to get going, and I have no time for small talk. No offense or anything."

  
  


"None taken," said Tifa. "Where are you going?"

  
  


"Out to find Cloud," she answered. "I know he's not dead."

"Oh Aeris, he is. You have to accept it. He's gone."

  
  


"No! Tifa, you don't understand. There is this little voice inside of me that's saying he's still alive. And I believe it. I must go and find him."

  
  


"Good luck then. Where will you start looking?" asked Tifa. 

"Around there area where his plane went down."

  
  


"Okay. Good luck and God bless," wished Tifa. 

  
  


"Tifa, can you do me a favor?" asked Aeris quickly.

  
  


"Yeah, what is it?"

  
  


"Tell the others where I've gone, but tell them I don't want them coming after me, okay?"

  
  


"Alright."

  
  


"Bye Tifa," said Aeris. 

  
  


"Good-bye Aeris." 

  
  


And then Aeris hung up. 

  
  


'Man, I hope Aeris knows what she's doing,' though Tifa to herself. 'The Bermuda Triangle is a dangerous place.'

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


Aeris hung up the phone, then called the town harbor. She asked if she could rent a plane, a small float plane (or whatever they're called! One of the ones that can float like, on a lake or a body of water), and they said it was okay. She hung up on them after securing her possession of a plane, and then she ran out the door, got into her car, and floored it down the street.

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


"So she doesn't want us to come after her?" asked Barret.

  
  


"Nope," answered Tifa. "She said she was going to do this alone, and that she didn't want you guys to go after her."

  
  


"Damn," swore Cid. "I was hoping I could play the hero again."

  
  


"What do you mean, again?!" exclaimed Barret, whirling on Cid. "Playing the hero is Cloud's job. Not yours. The only person who'd think you're a hero is Shera, and that's if she wasn't thinking straight on that particular day." Vincent, Cait Sith, Yuffie, and Red X111 snickered. 

  
  


"Oh, and so now you're the big hero?" shouted Cid, who was now obviously pissed off. 

  
  


"You're going deaf, old timer," said Barret, grinning. "I jes' said Cloud was the hero. He has Aeris to save at her times of distress." Then with a glance around the room, he added, "No offense to everyone else."

  
  


There were some mutters of "Forget it," and Barret smiled again. 

  
  


Red X111 chose that moment to speak up. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked. 

  
  


Cait Sith answered him. "Red, there's nothing much that we can do. Aeris said she didn't want us coming after her, and we have to respect her decision. I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens. 

  
  


"Okay," said Cid. Then, after a moment's pause, he shouted out, "Hey, Dukes Of Hazzard is on! Dibs on the TV!" Cid jumped up, and sat down approximately five inches from the screen. Barret went to join him, as did Red X111, and they started fighting about what they were going to watch. Vincent just sat down on the love seat by the TV and fell asleep. 

  
  


Tifa sighed, then looked at Yuffie in exasperation. "Men. Go figure." Yuffie nodded her agreement. Then....

  
  


"Yuffie, can you get us some chips?" asked Cid. Tifa winced in sympathy as she heard the cries of pain from Cid as Yuffie hit him with her shuriken. Hard. 

  
  


"Yuffie, that hurts!" he complained. 

  
  


"I'm not your little bar maid. Go and get it yourself!"

  
  


Tifa just sighed again and went off to the kitchen to get Cid some chips.

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


The employee handed Aeris the keys to the sea plane, (I figured out what it was called! I think....) And she thanked him. Then she climbed into the plane, and switched on the ignition. There was a putt-putt sound, and then it started to move forwards. 

  
  


'Cloud,' she thought to herself as the plane left the water's surface. 'I'm coming for you. Hold on. I'll be seeing you soon.'

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

Part 1 is done. Sorry if it's too short 4 you! Um...I think this might spoil a bit of it, but all I'm going to say is that I might not keep one of the main 2 characters alive in the end, if you know what I mean. Anyways, look for Part 2, coming soon! 

   [1]: mailto:Bombshell_Gal@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Promise Me Forever- Part 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft. The song 'Melodies Of Life' is from FF9 (I don't own it yet, obviously. It isn't out yet in Canada/U.S....dammit! I wanna own it!!!), which also belongs to Squaresoft. The song 'Always' (yes, it's baaaccckk!) Belongs to Bon Jovi, and the song 'Viva Forever' belongs to the Spice Girls. 

A/N #2: I just decided to make this a two part series, so this one will be really long (hopefully).

A/N #3: When Cloud says he's in the Bermuda Triangle, it's like he's in a Bermuda Triangle that's in FF7. So it would be located by, like, the Temple of the Ancients, or by Mideel. Actually....yeah, it's by Mideel in this fic. 

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

  
  


Cloud sat up in his makeshift tree house, and stared up at the sky. 'Just my luck,' he thought. 'Of all the places to have an island, there has to be one in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.' Cloud paused, still lost in his thoughts. 'But hey, it saved my life, so I'm not complaining.' He cast his mind around for another minute, until it fell on a person he thought about daily.

  
  


'Aeris,' he thought. 'How are you? Do you miss me? Do you know where I am?' After a moment he added, 'No, of course you don't. No one does. This is the Bermuda Triangle. What person would dare come after me, for fear of getting lost like I am.'

  
  


Cloud stared up at the bright blue sky covered in clouds. 'Oh, how I miss you Aeris. I long to see your face, to hear your laughter.'

  
  


Cloud sighed in depression. Who was he kidding? He would never see his beloved Aeris again. She would be heart broken, but Cloud hoped she would move on.

  
  


He rested for another minute, then left his tree house to go look for food, as his supply was running low. 

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


Aeris landed the sea plane with a smoothness which would have impressed the most experienced pilot. She let it drift until it was a dozen feet or so from the shore, and then she got out. But a sudden gust of wind made it rock on the water, and Aeris lost her balance. Cursing, she waved her arms in the air to try to get her balance, but it was no use. Still cursing, she fell off the side of the plane and into the water.

  
  


Luckily, it was only about 5 feet of water, so her head was high enough above the water that she could breathe in through her mouth. 

  
  


Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her ankle. She spun around in the water, and tried to see what is was that had caused her pain. 

  
  


A thin animal snaking away from her through the water, gave her an answer. Her mind raced at the conclusion. 'A sea snake! Those can kill you!' Aeris struggled to get to shore as fast as she could to see if she could find something to bind her wound with. And then, even though she knew there was probably no one to help her, she started yelling, "Help, help!! Someone help me!" Then, all she could do after that was wait. 

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


Cloud was up high in a tree when he heard the call for help. 'I'm imagining things,' he thought. 'It can't be real...can it?' He listened to the person yelling for another minute, and then a thought struck him. 

  
  


'It sounds like Aeris! But it can't be her. She can't be here. Guess there's only one way to find out.' And with that he jumped out of the tree and tore off towards the beach.

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


"Help" yelled Aeris again. Her ankle hurt so much, and Aeris knew if she couldn't get help soon, she was going to die. Then....

  
  


"Who are you?" shouted a voice. Aeris looked up, and saw the bushes and trees rustling.

And that voice...it sounded so..familiar.

  
  


"Who are you?" she called back.

  
  


"I asked you first," said the voice. 

  
  


"Aeris Strife."

  
  


"Aeris??" said the voice. And Aeris finally recognized it.

  
  


"Oh my God..." she whispered. "Cloud?" 

  
  


The trees parted, and there stood Aeris' husband. "Aeris? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

  
  


"Cloud! You're safe!' she yelled, ignoring his question. She tried to stand up so she could run to him, but she collapsed with a cry of pain. A look of worry leapt onto Cloud's face, and he raced towards his wife and cradled her in his arms.

  
  


"Aeris, what's wrong?" he asked her.

  
  


"My ankle," she moaned. 

  
  


Cloud inspected it, the n inwardly gasped at what he saw. The place where she had been bitten by the snake was now red and swollen. She was shivering too, and his mind raced for a solution. Then he found one.

  
  


"Aeris, you're cold, right?" he asked her. 

  
  


"Do birds fly?" she snapped. 

  
  


"I'll take that as a yes."

  
  


"Of course. But there's no fire. And it takes so long to make one," she complained.

  
  


"I know. But look at what I discovered." Cloud picked up Aeris, and moved he back towards the forest for shelter. Then, doing it about three or four feet away from where Aeris lay, Cloud picked up a stick, then jabbed it into the ground. It took a moment, but from the hole spewed a small fountain of Mako.

  
  


"What's that?" asked Aeris.

  
  


"Mako," replied Cloud. "And for whatever reason, it's giving off heat. So if you move close to it, you'll warm up."

Cloud picked up his wife, and placed her next to the Mako. But she was still shivering, only more violently now, and she looked flushed. So, knowing Aeris would like it, he took off his shirt and wrapped Aeris in it. 

  
  


"Thanks...Cloud."

  
  


"No problem. Anything for my sweetheart," he said solemnly.

  
  


"Cloud? Can you listen to me for a moment?" she asked.

  
  


"Okay." 

  
  


"We both know it's too late for me," she whispered. 

  
  
  
  


The light from the 'fire' shone against Cloud's face as he gave his reply. 

  
  


"Don't say that Aeris. You going to be alright."

  
  


"Quit it Cloud," chastised Aeris. "We both know I'm not going to get back. The venom from the snake has been in my body for awhile now, and unless I get some medicine now, I'm going to die."

  
  


"Aeris...." murmured Cloud.

  
  


"Quiet Spike. Just hold me, please." So Cloud did. 

  
  
  
  


Night fell.....

  
  


Aeris lay there still on the sand, with Cloud holding her. Aeris strength was leaving her, and she could hardly talk. But against Cloud's protests, she did it anyways.

  
  


"Cloud...." she asked him. 

  
  


"Yes, my love?" he asked.

  
  


"Will you promise me something?"

  
  


"Anything for you Aeris," he pledged.

  
  


"Promise me something?"

  
  


"Of course."

  
  


"Promise me you'll move on once I'm gone. Promise me you'll find someone else to love."

  
  


"Aeris, I...can't. You're the only one for me, and always will be."

  
  


"Promise me Cloud."

  
  


"I can't. Do you remember?" he asked her, trying to change the subject. "Do you remember our wedding night ten years ago? That promise I made?"

"Of...course."

  
  


"I meant it Aeris. I will not leave you. Even after you're..." Cloud couldn't bring himself to say the word.

  
  


"Dead," filled in Aeris. "Cloud, could you do me a favor?"

  
  


"What is it dear?" he asked.

  
  


"Cloud you sing? You have such a deep voice, and I love hearing you sing."

  
  


"Aeris, I can't sing, though thank you for saying that."

  
  


Aeris giggled weakly, then broke into a fit of coughing. "Please....Cloud? For me?"

  
  


Cloud sighed, then looked down at Aeris and smiled. "What song angel?"

  
  


"You...choose."

  
  


"Alright." Cloud looked up into the night sky, and searched his mind for an appropriate song. And he found one.

  
  


_This Romeo is bleeding _

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_And just hold on _

_Keep touch_

_It's been raining since _

_You left me_

_Now I'm drowning _

_In the flood_

_You se I've always _

_Been a fighter_

_But without you_

_I give up_

  
  


_Now I can't sing _

_A love song _

_Like the way it's _

_Meant to be_

_But I guess I'm _

_Not that good anymore_

_But baby that's _

_Just me_

  
  


_And I'll love you, baby_

_Always _

_And I'll be there_

_Forever and a day_

_Always _

_I'll be there 'til the _

_Stars don't shine_

_'Til the heavens burst_

_And the words don't rhyme_

_I know when I die_

_You'll be on my mind_

_And I love you_

_Always_

  
  


_Now you're picture's there _

_You left behind_

_All those memories_

_From different lives_

_Some made us laugh_

_Some made us cry_

_Well they made you_

_Have to say good-bye_

_What I'd give to run_

_My fingers_

_Through your hair_

_Touch your lips_

_To hold you near_

_When you say your prayers_

_Try to understand_

_I've made mistakes_

_I'm just a man_

  
  


_When he holds you close_

_When he pulls you near_

_When he says those words_

_You've been meaning to hear_

_I wish I was him_

_With these words of mine_

_To say to you_

_'Til the end of time_

  
  


_And I'll love you, baby _

_Always_

_And I'll be there_

_Forever and a day_

_Always _

_I'll be there_

_'Til the stars don't shine_

_'Til the heavens burst_

_And the words don't rhyme_

_I know when I die _

_You'll be on my mind_

_And I love you_

_Always_

  
  


Aeris sighed in contentment. "Cloud?" she asked him again.

  
  


"Yes Aeris?" 

  
  


"Would you...be willing..to listen to....me sing? Or..at least _attempt_...to sing..." she asked weakly.

  
  


"I'll listen to you sing for as long as you want, love. Which one shall it be this time?" he asked her. 

  
  


"You can....choose....again," she said. So Cloud racked hismind for a suitable song for her to sing to him.

  
  


"Um...I'm out of ideas. You can pick the song."

  
  


"How...about...'Viva Forever'?"

  
  


"The one Cid and Barret and Cid made a parody of when they sang it to us at our wedding?" he asked.

  
  


"I...think...so," she said, the laughed weakly at the memory. "Should I...start now?"

  
  
  
  


"Whenever you're ready," he told her. So Aeris summoned up all of her strength, and began to sing to him.

  
  


_Do you still remember _

_How we used to be_

_Feeling together_

_Believe in whatever_

_My love was said to me_

_Both of us were dreamers _

_Young love in the sun_

_Felt like my Savior_

_My spirit I gave you_

_We'd only just begun_

  
  


_Hasta Manana_

_Always be mine_

  
  


_Viva Forever_

_I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting_

_Like the sun_

_Live forever_

_For the moment_

_Ever searching_

_For the sun_

  
  


_Yes I still remember_

_Every whispered word_

_The touch of your skin_

_Giving life from within_

_Like a love song_

_That I'd heard_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_Like the sands of time_

_Promises made_

_Every memory saved_

_Has reflections in _

_My mind_

  
  


_Hasta Manana_

_Always be mine_

  
  


_Viva forever _

_I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting_

_Like the sun_

_Live forever _

_For the moment_

_Ever searching_

_For the sun_

  
  


_But we're all alone now_

_Was it just a dream_

_Feelings untild_

_They will never be sold_

_And the secret's _

_Safe with me_

  
  


_Hasta Manana_

_Always be mine_

  
  


_Viva forever _

_I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting_

_Like the sun_

_Live forever _

_For the moment_

_Ever searching _

_For the sun_

  
  


Aeris paused, then gasped for breath. The effort caused her to go into a fit of coughing, and she began to bring up blood.

  
  


'Cloud..." she whispered.

  
  


Cloud bent his face to hers, and tilted his head so she could speak into his ear.

  
  


"I...love..you."

  
  


"I love you too, Aeris. Always and forever," he whispered into her ear.

  
  


"She smiled softly. "Remember...you promised me....Cloud."

  
  


"I know..." he said back, then gathered her even more tightly into his arms, and held her to him as if he could prevent him from leaving. She sighed, and Cloud moved her so she could look up at him as she left. Cloud felt tears come to his eyes, but he made no move to wipe them away. Aeris opened her mouth a bit, and Cloud saw her struggle to speak.

  
  


"Cloud...I love...you..." was the last thing she said before the beautiful emerald eyes Cloud loved so much glazed over, and took on a dull tone. Now, Cloud knew she was gone. Her suffering had ended. 

  
  


"I love you too, Aeris," was all he said before he pressed her limp body against his and wept as if his heart would break.

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It was awhile before Cloud could let Aeris' body go. He lay back on the beach, and tried to think of a way he could get back to Midgar. Then it struck him. He looked up, and sure enough, stranded on the sand, was Aeris' plane. Cloud ran to it, and he sw that it had a radio. If only it worked....Cloud decided to try it out anyways. 

  
  


"Hello? Testing..testing," he said into the microphone he held in his hand. There was some static, but the n a voice answered his call for help.

  
  


"Who is this? Aeris Strife?" the voice asked. 

  
  


"No, its Cloud Strife."

  
  


'Where are you?" 

  
  


"I'm in the Bermuda triangle, located by Mideel."

  
  


"Where is your wife, sir?" asked the employee. 

  
  


"She's...dead. Snakebite. I need to take her back to Midgar. Can you help me? Her plane is water logged, and I don't think it will fly."

  
  


'Sir, we'll send out a plane immediately. Just hold on."

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


There was more static, and the voice was no more. Cloud sighed, and then replaced the microphone in his hold. Now all he could do was wait.

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


It had been hours since Cloud had sent out the distress call, and he wasn't sure if he could wait any longer. Aeris' body was still lying next to him, ad it was causing him to consider taking his own life to be with her. Life wasn't worth living if he didn't have Aeris. 

To cheer himself up, Cloud thought back to their wedding, and remembered the other song Barret and Cid had mockingly sung to the newlyweds. Cloud smiled at the memory, and the words from the song ran through his head. 

  
  


_Alone for awhile I've_

_Been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left _

_Inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the _

_Pieces that remain_

_Melodies of life_

_Love's lost refrain_

_Our paths they did cross_

_Though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast_

_And the we said good-bye_

_And who'll hear the echoes _

_Of stories never told_

_Let them ring out loud_

_'Til they unfold_

  
  


_A voice from the past_

_Joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the _

_Layers of harmony_

_And so it goes_

_On and on_

_Melodies of life_

_To the sky beyond_

_The flying birds_

_Forever and beyond_

  
  


_So far and away_

_See the bird as_

_It flies by_

_Gliding through the shadows_

  
  


_Of the clouds up_

_In the sky_

_I've laid my memories and_

_Dreams upon those wings_

_Leave them now and_

_See what tomorrow brings_

  
  


_In your dearest memories_

_Do you remember _

_Loving me_

_Was it Fate that _

_Brought us close and_

_Now leaves me behind_

  
  


_A voice from the past_

_Joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers_

_Of harmony_

_And so it goes_

_On and on_

_To the sky beyond_

_The flying birds_

_Forever and on_

  
  


_If I should leave _

_This lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember _

_Our melody_

_Now I know_

_We'll carry on_

_Melodies of life_

_Come circle round and _

_Grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as_

_We remember_

  
  


Cloud smiled softly at the memory, then looked over at Aeris' body again. It hurt him so much to see her dead. He wanted to be with her again so bad....life wasn't worth living without her. He should just his own life now and be done with it. But how? Then it came to him.

His pocketknife! The one Aeris had given to him on their second wedding anniversary. The one he always carried just in case she might actually need to use it. He could use that.

  
  


Cloud looked around one last time at the surrounding scenery, then closed his eyes. He would be with his angel soon. Clutching the pocketknife in his hand as if his life depended on his keeping it in his hand, Cloud brought the knife to hid wrist and made a slashing motion. A spear of pain shot through his body, and then he felt warm blood trickle down his arms. He switched hands and held it now in the one he had just cut. Still keeping his eyes closed, he slashed his other wrist, then let the knife fall to the ground. 

  
  


'I will be seeing you soon Aeris,' he thought to himself as the sky above began to blur and warp, until he could barely see at all. He lay back on the ground, and took Aeris' hand in his. 'I'm sorry,' he apologized mentally to everyone who would ever mis him. Mainly AVALANCHE. Especially Tifa. Then he could no longer see, and barely breathe, so he closed his eyes and bid the world good-bye. 

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


That was how the employees from the town harbor found him and Aeris, and they had only been about twenty minutes away. They wrapped in the bodies in a tarp, then flew them back, where AVALANCHE was waiting for them. 

  
  


Their funerals were three days later, and they were buried together in one coffin. 

  
  
  
  


Epilogue

  
  


A year later..... 

  
  


Vincent and Yuffie were married, and Yuffie was expecting her first child. Cait Sith was still working at the Gold Saucer, and Red X111 was still guardian of Cosmo Canyon. Tifa was going out with some guy, and Barret was still single. Marlene hada boyfriend her age, Cid was engaged to Shera. 

  
  


@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@

Ah, guess I kinda changed my mind....i decided to kill them both off. I prefer to have a sad ending over a happily-ever-after ending, but hey, that's just me! Don't get mad at me for saying that!!! ^_^ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my work!! I want to be an author someday (I know I've said this already, but I feel like saying it again), so this really helps. Any ideas for any news series are welcome!!! ~Peace~ -Nicky


End file.
